As anyone who performs a great deal of mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of mechanical work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task.
One (1) field where there has been a need for such a specialized tool is that of the installation of electrical contacts on starters used on motorcycles. A typical repair sequence involves the user trying to balance the contacts with one's thumb with one (1) hand while trying to tighten them in place with the other. This not only results in pain and discomfort for the user, but causes the contacts to be installed at an angle resulting in premature failure. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which motorcycle starter contacts can be easily installed without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the alignment tool assists in the installation of motorcycle contact starters in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.